


Two Flew Into the Cuckoo's Nest

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: Cameron and Josslyn go on another adventure--this time to meet Heather Webber.





	Two Flew Into the Cuckoo's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit.  
> No claim of ownership of characters/settings, etc...

Cameron Webber and Josslyn Jacks found themselves where they had never imagined being—in a visitor’s center at Miscavige Psychiatric Hospital, waiting to meet Heather Webber. Cam had had a fight with Elizabeth a few days prior and called her “the worst mother in the world.” Franco had overheard him and told him if he ever spoke to Elizabeth like that again, he would take Cam to meet his mother. Cam wasn’t sure why that was a threat, but Elizabeth had gotten a laugh from it. And then Franco had started laughing and neither one let him in on the joke.

Once again, Cam had turned to the internet to find information on Franco. He was a little surprised to learn that his birth mother was a woman named Heather Webber and Betsy Frank was his adopted mother. Franco had never talked about either of his mothers, at least not that Cam could remember. Cam told Joss about the incident and she suggested they go visit Heather and see exactly what the joke was since it was bothering Cam so much.

Cam and Joss were just old enough to visit the patients at the secure facility. When he had asked to see Heather Webber, the receptionist told him that she didn’t accept visitors. He said, “Tell her that her grandson is here to see her.” It wasn’t exactly true, but it might be enough to entice her into meeting.

His assumption had been accurate.

A guard brought Heather into the room. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit. She had thick dirty blond hair that was hanging loosely. She looked Cam and Joss up and down and turned to the guard. “Thank you,” she said, taking a seat across from the teens.

The guard left, though he would be watching.

“Since when do I have a grandson?” she asked.

“Technically, step-grandson,” Cameron answered. “My name is Cameron Webber. My mother is—”

“Elizabeth!” Heather exclaimed, smiling. “Such a sweet girl. I’m so glad my son finally found a wonderful girl like Elizabeth. You know, I was very close to Elizabeth’s father, your grandfather Jeff. It’s how I got the last name Webber.  He was the love of my life.”

“I didn’t know that, actually,” Cameron answered, exchanging a look with Joss.

“Who is this beautiful young lady?” Heather asked. “I know Elizabeth doesn’t have any daughters. Are you Kiki? Franco has told me all about you. He’s so proud of all you’ve done with your life.  Going to be a doctor. You must be very bright.”

“No. No, I’m not Kiki,” Joss told her. “Um, Kiki was murdered.”

“Murdered!” Heather exclaimed. “Oh, my, I probably should have agreed to see Franco the last time he tried to visit. Would you tell him I’m sorry to hear about Kiki?”

“Sure,” Joss answered.

“But I still don’t know who you are,” Heather said.

“My name is Josslyn Jacks. Or you can call me Joss.”

“And who are your parents?” Heather inquired. She seemed genuinely curious.

“My mother is Carly Corinthos and—”

Heather cut her off shrieking, “That she-beast is your mother?” She looked horrified.

“Yes,” Joss answered with trepidation.

“I do feel sorry for you,” Heather told her, sympathy in her voice. “Well, just so you know, it’s not MY fault you had to grow up with her. I tried to kill her, but Franco got in the way, like he often does.” She rolled her eyes.

“What?” Joss asked, stunned. “You tried to kill my mother?”

“Can you blame me?” Heather asked. “I was going to shoot her, but Franco wouldn’t let me, so I shot him instead,” she shrugged. She was completely nonchalant in her admission of attempted murders.

“You shot Franco?” Cam squeaked.

“Well, wouldn’t you have?” There was not a trace of jest in her words or demeanor.

Joss was catching on to just how crazy Heather was a little faster than Cameron. “Um, sure,” she nodded. “That sounds reasonable.”

Heather nodded in agreement. “Well, I’m sorry Cameron, but no grandson of mine is going to date a Corinthos. Those people are bad news. You get involved with them, and you’ll wind up on a slab in the morgue.”

“Joss isn’t actually a Corinthos,” Cam reminded her.

Heather scoffed, pursing her lips. “She’s Corinthos-adjacent. That’s bad enough. Although she is a beautiful girl.” Heather reached out and took Joss’ hand. “I do hope you can get away from that horrible Corinthos clan. They will ruin you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Joss agreed.

“Well, Cameron,” Heather turned to him. “What made you decide to come meet me? I’m very happy you did.”

Cameron shrugged. “I guess I just wanted to know more about Franco, and I thought meeting you would be a good idea.”

“Oh,” her expression darkened. “I guess you think I’m the reason he went through that little serial killer phase. Well, I assure you I am not.” She was defiant. “If you want to know how that got into his head, you need to meet that flake Betsy Frank. I never would have sold him to her if I’d known what a loon she is.”

“Right,” Cam agreed. He, like Joss, had caught on that the best thing to do with Heather was nod and smile.

“I had a perfectly beautiful baby boy and she let all those horrible things happen to him.”

“What horrible things?” Cam asked. Heather was a puzzle and she was turning Franco into a bigger puzzle than he already was.

Heather recoiled. “Well, if you don’t know, I’m certainly not going to tell you.”

“Of course,” Joss nodded while she kicked Cam’s leg under the table. “That’s really Franco’s story to tell, right?”

“Exactly,” Heather told her while Joss and Cam gave each other another look of disbelief. “You know, for a Corinthos, she’s kind of intelligent,” Heather commented.

“Why do you hate the Corinthos family so much?” Joss asked.

“Oh, Sonny Corinthos is _horrible_. You know he’s the reason Franco’s sister is dead.”

“I didn’t know Franco had a sister.” Cam told her.

“Well, not by me. His father had a girl named Karen. She got all mixed up with Sonny Corinthos, got hooked on drugs, stripped at his club, and just spiraled downward. It was a sad, sad situation. I’m surprised no one has mentioned Karen. You know, Franco has other sisters—Serena and Christina Baldwin. And, of course, a brother, your uncle.”

“You mean Drew?” Cameron nodded, glad to finally know something about what she was saying.

“No,” Heather seemed irritated. “I mean, my other child, Steven Lars. Steven Lars Webber. Jeff’s son. Elizabeth’s brother. Don’t you know anything at all about your family tree?”

Cameron was trying to piece together what she was saying. “I guess I don’t know much.”

“That’s why he wanted to meet you,” Joss added, trying to get back on Heather’s good side.

“Oh, of course,” Heather nodded. “What exactly do you want to know?”

Cameron shrugged. “I guess I wanted to know what Franco was like as a kid.”

“How would I know that?” Heather asked, clearly sizing him up as stupid.

“I was just hoping…” Cam said, feeling every bit as stupid as Heather was judging him to be.

“Well,” Heather sighed. “I know he was shy and was clearly an artist from the time he could hold a crayon. Very bright, naturally. He got his intelligence from me, of course.”

Cameron nodded. “He’s a good artist,” he offered. “And he helps a lot of people with art therapy.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Heather smiled. “He always had a good heart. I think he was meant to help people. Like he helped Andy, or Drew, as you called him. He would have helped people long before he started killing them if it hadn’t been for that damn tumor he had.”

“That’s what I hear,” Cam told her.

“Are Franco and Elizabeth happy?” she asked.

“I think so,” Cam answered. “They really love each other.”

“I’m sure Elizabeth is the only girl who ever could have been good enough for my son—as long as she doesn’t cheat on him, like that she-beast did.” She gave an evil glare to Joss. “If Cam insists on dating you, you better not cheat on him,” Heather warned her.

“Oh, we’re just friends,” Cam told her. Whatever they were, he didn’t want Heather to threaten Joss just because of who her mother was. Though he already realized Heather only liked Elizabeth because of who her father was.  

The guard banged on the glass between them.

“Two-minute warning,” Heather said. “If there’s anything else, you better ask quickly.”

Cam sputtered, trying to think of something.

“I guess we’re good,” Joss said. “It really was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Webber.” She smiled brightly.

“You too dear,” Heather told her. “And, please, please get away from those Corinthos mobsters while you can. You could have a bright future ahead if they don’t drag you down with them.”

Joss nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Yes, it was nice to meet you,” Cam agreed.

“I’m so happy you came,” Heather told him. “You must be a lot like Elizabeth. She always had such a beautiful heart.”

“Yeah,” Cam agreed. “She’s the best.”

Heather was escorted away by the guard. When she got to the door, she turned around and blew them both a kiss. “Come back and visit again soon,” she told them. “Next time bring my son and a BLT from Kelly’s.”

“Sure thing,” Cam agreed. He watched her disappear behind the reinforced steel door. He and Joss sat quietly for a few minutes.

“Well, she was… interesting,” Joss offered, breaking the silence.

“Do you think she’s making all that stuff up?” Cam asked. “You know selling her baby, trying to kill your mom, shooting Franco…”

“I think she was dead serious,” Joss told him. “She had no reason to lie to us and she was very forthcoming.”

“That’s messed up.”

“I guess you know why Franco gets angry when you insult your mother.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “And Heather thinks Betsy was a bad mother. I wonder what she’s like?”

“If it’s okay with you,” Joss started. “I’d rather we not venture out on our own to find out.”

Cam nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Absolutely right.”

“I guess we can go,” Joss said, standing up and pushing her chair back under the table.

Cam followed her lead. “I think I need to stop somewhere and get my mom some flowers or something,” he told her. “I really do need to apologize to her. I should never have said she was the worst mother in the world.”

“We really don’t know how lucky we are, do we?” Joss asked.

“Not until you meet someone like that and realize they were allowed to be parents.”

“I feel like I need to apologize to mother too,” Joss said.

“For what?”

“I don’t know,” Joss shrugged. “I’m sure there’s a reason.” The short visit had given them both a different perspective and new appreciation for their mothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Every once in a while, I have to chase a rabbit. Too many ideas are floating around in my head.


End file.
